


Run Devil Run

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinforcements were on the way, and the threat was bigger than they realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Devil Run

**Author's Note:**

> So even though it went AU at chapter 436, I am borrowing Ichigo's Fullbring (because say what you will about it I like it), and the mention of what Tsukishima's Fullbring can do. Even though it thoroughly creeps me out, it's an awesome power. So something similar to what is going on in the manga right now will have happened in the six month span between when Karin got her powers and this fic, where Ichigo had just gotten his back thanks to Xcution.

Ichigo was nervous. They had sent word to Urahara, he and Nelliel, that there was a threat. Once Ichigo had explained the situation, explained why an Arrancar was being brought into the shop, explained who she was and why she should be trusted, they had Urahara and Yoruichi's complete and undivided attention. Urahara had sent word onto Soul Society, and had gotten a quick response of two sentences: “We have received your message, and we will send two shinigami to investigate with more to follow if needed. They will arrive at midnight in one week at your shop.”

Ichigo was pretty sure Urahara had mentioned that his powers had returned, over two years after he had lost them. He hoped so, at least. And while he didn't voice this hope out loud, he fervently hoped it was Rukia and Renji who came, not Afro-san and someone else. He was desperate to see his old friends.

He was not alone in waiting, either. When Ichigo had told everyone what was happening, others came to wait. Chad, Orihime, Ishida...familiar faces to anyone from Soul Society. His sister, in her black robes with her zanpakatou by her side. Tatsuki, who had become a sort of mentor to Karin, and had been training her in the martial arts and self-defence. And finally Riruka, the only member of Xcution to retain any of her powers. Try as she wanted, they just wouldn't completely leave her. Since she and Chad had begun dating a few months back she had integrated into his nakama, which while it did not make everyone happy Ichigo was fine with. When she'd been introduced to Tatsuki the two had actually hit it off quite well, to everyone's surprise.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, they all waited in Urahara's training ground, standing around. No one was talking. No one was fidgeting, except him. They all simply waited, along with Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Nelliel, who had been allowed to stay at Urahara Shoten with her Fraccion.

And then it opened. The gate was bright, and everyone instinctively covered their eyes until they adjusted. Once they had, they saw two figures walking towards them. And they were very familiar figures, Ichigo thought with relief.

“Ichigo!” Rukia called out, running towards the group.

“Rukia! Renji!” he called back, grinning.

Renji shook his head as Rukia ran up to Ichigo and impulsively hugged him. “You know that's bad manners, Rukia,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Shut up, Renji,” she said, pulling away from Ichigo before punching him in the arm. “It's been...too long. What took you so long to get your powers back?”

“A lot of stuff,” he said, rubbing his arm but stll smiling. “But...well, I guess there's some people you don't recognize. We should make introductions.”

“Of course. But first...” She went over to Orihime and hugged her. When Orihime pulled away tears were flowing down both their cheeks. Then Rukia went to hug Tatsuki, and even went and hugged Chad and Ishida. Then she stopped in front of Karin. “You've grown, Karin-kun. And trained hard.”

She nodded, bowing slightly. “Thank you, Kuchiki-san.”

“How about you just call me Rukia and I call you Karin, eh?” Rukia said with a smile. “We're equals now.”

“Okay,” Karin said with a smile of her own.

Then Rukia moved back towards Chad, and smiled at Riruka. “I'm Rukia Kuchiki.”

Riruka paused, then nodded and offered her hand. “I'm Riruka Dokugamine,” she said/

Rukia shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

Riruka smiled a bit, then turned to Renji, squinting. “Who's he?”

“Renji!” Rukia yelled over to the man, who was huddled close to Ichigo. “Come over and introduce yourself.”

Renji sighed and then came over to Riruka. “Hey. I'm Renji Abrari.” He extended his hand towards her.

She took it. “Riruka Dokugamine,” she replied.

Renji gave her an appreciative look until Rukia stepped on his foot. His attention snapped to Rukia, who nodded up to Chad. He did not look happy with Renji, and that sobered him up instantly. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Riruka took her hand from Renji's grip and punched Chad's arm. “He was just staring! Geez,” she said, shaking her head.

Chad sighed. “I know.”

Her expression softened, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “We'll keep working on it.”

Rukia chuckled just a little bit, and then looked closely at Riruka. “I never thought I'd see Sado-kun get jealous of anything.”

“He's getting better,” Riruka said warmly. “I think this is still kind of new to him.”

“But not new to you?” Rukia said, arching an eyebrow slightly.

“I got used to the stares and jealousy ages ago. I had do, considering I like these kind of outfits.”She smiled. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

“I hope so,” she said with a last smile before going back to Ichigo. “We have to catch-up.”

“We can, later. But there's a lot to tell you.” He nodded to his side, and the two of them and Renji walked over to Nelliel. “Rukia, Renji, you remember Nel Tu, right?”

Renji's eyes were bulging. Nelliel had abandoned the all white clothing when Orihime, Tatsuki, Riruka and Karin had brought new clothing for her and Ishida had sewn together some other outfits. She was currently dressed in a tight pair of jeans and white T-shirt with a black lace overlay. “No way,” he said. “She's not a kid!”

“I was always an adult,” she said with a smile. “Nnoitra and Szayel plotted together to kill me, but it didn't work. When my mask was cracked I lost a lot of my spiritual pressure. Dondochakka and Pesche helped me regain my memories when we got reunited, and...then I reverted again.” She turned her smile to Ichigo. “I've been this way for over a year now. I don't think I'll be going back to my child form.”

“How did you survive in Hueco Mundo?” Rukia asked.

Nelliel looked at the others, who had started to converge around them. Those from Karakura Town knew the story, since Nelliel had told it to them before. But she waited until they were all paying attention when she spoke. “Your...brother?” she said, flicking her view from Rukia to Ichigo for a moment. He nodded, and she turned back to her. “Your brother and Captain Kenpachi decided it would be best if they just left me there to fend for myself, because I was a child. The other Captain and Lieutenant reunited me with my Fraccion, and told them that if anything happened, we were to send word to them. But...they did not leave us a way to do that.”

“I believe I shall have to talk to nii-sama,” Rukia said quietly. “Did he not know you were an ally?”

Nelliel shook her head. “No. They were too busy arguing with each other, and wanted to do that rather than ask me any questions. It was Lieutenant Kotetsu who reunited us, and Captain Unohana who left the instructions with Dondochakka and Pesche. But as I said earlier, she didn't leave us a way to contact them.”

“So why'd you come here?” Renji asked.

“When I became an adult again I had all of my memories, from the time I became a child to the second time I stopped. This was approximately a year ago. We went back to Los Noches and saw things were happening. When we saw people were starting to be recruited about a month ago, we escaped. I had no clue where to look, other than the fact that Captain Unohana had been talking to Lieutenant Kotetsu about Karakura Town. So we decided to come here.”

“They arrived the day after I got my powers back,” Ichigo said, “about a week ago. Karin found them, and brought them to Orihime. She didn't know I'd gotten my powers back, and didn't know I was there that night. She just wanted confirmation that Nel was who she said she was. Then Nel told me what was happening, and I went to Urahara, and he contacted Soul Society.”

“The Hollow attacks have increased dramatically,” Karin said, “and the day after Nel got here Ichi-nee and I fought an Arrancar who was scouting. Before he died he said there would be more coming.”

“They want to finish what they think Aizen started, to take over the world of the living,” Nelliel said. “There are more souls here, which means more food. And I think the new leader had heard of Ichigo and wanted to fight, not knowing that, at the time, it was his sister patrolling.”

Rukia looked at Renji, who nodded. “I think we're going to need that contingent of reinforcements,” she said, turning from Renji to Ichigo. “Lieutenant Matsumoto, Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa are returning, but they will be accompanied by Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Kotetsu, Seventh Seat Hanatarou and Captain Hisagi.” She paused. “Though I'm not sure how long Lieutenant Kotetsu will be staying, seeing as how Captain Unohana is on bed rest at the moment due to complications in her pregnancy.”

Ichigo's eyes widened. “I missed a lot in the last two years, apparently.”

Renji chuckled and looked over at Karin with an amused grin. “Feeling's mutual.”

“Do not stare at me like that or I'll kick your butt,” Karin said with a slight glare.

“You're too young for me,” he said. Then he laughed. “She'd be perfect for Captain Hitsugaya, though.” Then he turned to Rukia. “You forgot to mention he's coming, too.”

“Toshiro's coming back?” Karin said, her eyes widening before a very slight blush crept on her cheek.

“Hey, that's cu—Hey!” Renji said, glaring at Rukia, who had stepped hard on his foot again. “Stop that!”

Rukia grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his face down to her height. “Do not embarrass her or I will attack you in your sleep,” she hissed.

Renji swallowed. “Right. No embarrassing. Check.” She let go of his robes. “You didn't mention your big news, either,” he added.

This time it was Rukia blushing slightly. “It's not important, not really.”

“What is it, Kuchiki-san?” Orihime asked.

She looked at everyone and then looked down. “I'm now the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division,” she said quietly.

“Hey, that's great!” Ichigo said with a grin, clapping her on the shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile as she looked up. “The third seats did not take it well at first, but Captain Hisagi took Lieutenant Sentarou to be his new Lieutenant and Third Seat Kotetsu is happy to remain in our Captain's division in that position, especially since she's been tasked with being our Captain's personal assistant.” She paused. “He has gotten worse since the Winter War, so in essence the two of us have really been running things with Captain Ukitake's permission.”

“Then why'd he let you come here?” Ishida asked.

“I asked, and he felt that having someone Ichigo trusted here would make things easier. We know he has his powers back, as well as new ones, but...” She took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo. “I will not lie. I am here to keep an eye on you, Ichigo, to make sure your new powers are not a threat to Soul Society.”

“At least you're honest,” Ichigo said with a nod. “Thanks for telling me.”

Rukia nodded. “So, let me go back through the gate and get the others, and then we can start sorting things out, okay?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Yoruichi said with a nod. “I'll go back with you and stay for a while. I need to confer with Sui Feng about something related to this.” She turned to Urahara. “And don't go getting any ideas, Kisuke, that I'll be bringing her back here for you to apologize. And I'm not passing along apologies for you. You have to go to Soul Society and do it yourself.”

“She'll hit me a second time if I go back,” he said, pulling back his robe and showing the mark Sui Feng had left on his chest. “You don't want me _dead_ , do you?”

Yoruichi looked at him and then sighed, shaking her head. “I'll tell her not to kill you, as a favor to me. I simply wish the two of you would learn to get along. It would make my life much easier.”

“Then I wish the next time you two are together you would leave a note on the door or something,” he muttered.

Yoruichi reached over and slapped Urahara in the back of the head. “Maybe I will let her kill you after all,” she said with a glare. “That will teach you to blab about my private life.”

“Now certain things make perfect sense,” Renji said, eyes wide. “No wonder she hasn't been as much of a bitch lately.” Yoruichi turned and glared at him. “Sorry.”

Yoruichi sighed again, turning to Rukia. “I do not understand men sometimes.”

“Don't worry about Renji. He doesn't always think before he speaks, but he's pretty easy to understand.” She grinned at her. “Let's get going.”

“Before you go, there is one thing I need to tell you,” Nelliel said.

“I thought we weren't going to bring him up,” Ichigo said with a grimace.

“They have every right to know,” she replied.

“What is it?” Renji asked.

“Grimmjow is in my care as well,” she said. “Your brother and Captain Kenpachi left him for dead, and while Lieutenant Kotetsu healed him they didn't know what to do with him. My fraccion said they'd keep an eye on him, and he's been with us ever since. He's...different. And I take full responsibility for him.”

“We've been in the same room a few times and he hasn't even tried to take a swing at me, if that gives you an idea,” Ichigo said.

Rukia thought for a moment, then nodded. “I will pass it along, but if nii-sama and Captain Kenpachi left him I don't think anyone will say he needs to be imprisoned or something like that. Who knows? He could prove to be a valuable ally.” She looked at Yoruichi an then nodded towards the still open gate. “Ready?”

Yoruichi nodded. “Let's go.” And with that, the two women headed back through the gate, leaving the others to wait.

\--

When everyone convened on the other side of the gate it got...well, loud was a good term for it. Matsumoto was off chattering with Orihime, and the two of them bouncing up and down in excitement had made Hisagi and Renji's eyes nearly pop out of their skulls. Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking to Chad, and Ikkaku kept stealing glances at Riruka until Chad grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, and then he stopped. Hanatarou and Isane held back slightly until Orihime stopped talking to Matsumoto for a moment and pulled them over. Nanao was talking quietly to Ichigo, and kept throwing annoyed glances at Matsumoto.

But the most interesting reaction was Hitsugaya, who was standing across from Karin, glaring at her. She was glaring right back. You could almost feel icicles dripping from them. He had seen her in her robes, given her an assessing look, and when she had said hello he huffed and asked what she was doing wearing shinigami robes because _obviously_ she couldn't be a shinigami. It had been downhill from there. Ichigo waited to the side, ready to step in in case his sister needed him, but she was handling things very well on her own. Finally she turned and went to Tatsuki, who put both hands on her shoulders and proceeded to talk to her in serious tones. Ichigo suspected Tatsuki was giving her some pointers in case she wanted punch him. 

Finally Rukia cleared her throat, and when that didn't work she sent out a shrill whistle that caught everyone's attention. “Okay! I told you the basics of what Ichigo told me, so you know the situation. Quarters have been set up by Urahara in a house not that far away from Ichigo's home. Let's retire for the night and reconvene in the morning and go over specifics.”

“I want to stay with Inoue-kun,” Matsumoto said with a pout.

“As long as you don't mind one of my friends or Ishida-kun coming over every night I would love to have you there,” Orihime said with a wide smile.

“Do they get the couch?” she asked.

“Tatsuki, Sado and Ichigo do,” she said with a slight blush. Matsumoto caught it and grinned. “I mean...um...”

“What Orihime means to say is that when I stay over I tend to sleep on a cot in her room,” Ishida said. “I'm there most often, so I hope you won't find that a problem?” he added in a slightly challenging tone directed towards Matsumoto.

“Oh, that's not a problem to me. You seem to be the quiet type.” She chuckled. “And I don't mean that in the way you all probably _think_ I mean.”

“Good,” Ishida said, and Orihime relaxed again.

“He's a really good cook, too,” Orihime added.

“Really? Can you make curry and red bean paste?” she asked excitedly.

“I can. I just usually don't, unless Orihime's in the mood for it.”

“We can have it for dinner tomorrow night, Ishida-kun? Please?” Orihime asked Ishida, turning to him.

“I don't see why not. I can have something else.” She leaned over and kissed him cheek and he smiled, turning to Matsumoto. “I'll even make enough for leftovers.”

“I think I'm going to like this living arrangement,” she said with a clap of her hands.

“Rukia's staying with me,” Ichigo said. “My dad and Yuzu and Karin insisted.”

“Not in your closet, I hope?” she asked in a teasing tone.

He grinned. “No, in the guest bedroom.” Then he turned to Renji. “If you want, we can roll a cot into my room for you. The house is kind of small.”

“Is your sister going to cook breakfast every morning? Because I like her cooking.”

He nodded. “And dinner most nights, though everyone is invited to that. She's insisting, and Dad offered to cover the extra cost.”

“I'm there, then,” Renji said with a grin.

“Good,” Rukia said with a nod. She looked over at Urahara. “Will you take them where they need to go?”

He nodded. “After we get the gigai situation taken care of, yes.”

“Excellent,” she replied with a smile. She pointed at everyone there, then nodded towards Urahara. The others followed him up the stairs out of the training room, with Ichigo trailing behind. “So you're in charge?” he asked quietly.

She nodded. “I know everyone involved, I know and trust Urahara-san, and I've spent more time in Karakura Town. Captain Commander thought it would be best if I was in charge, with Captain Hisagi enforcing things.”

“But not Hitsugaya,” Ichigo said with a frown.

She paused, and then sighed. “I was not there when he ran his sword through Lieutenant Hinamori, but he has not been the same since. It seems as though the only one who can deal with him is Matsumoto. He's in danger of losing his position as Captain for reckless behavior and ignoring his duties as Captain. He goes after Hollows every day, and is often taking on two or three at once with no back-up. Matsumoto is very much running the 10th Division right now. She insisted they come here, in hopes that it might help him.”

“That might explain some of his reaction to Karin,” Ichigo mused.

“Perhaps,” she said with a nod. “Do you think that will become a problem?”

“It could,” he said. He stopped, and waited for the others to walk farther ahead. “There is one more complication you don't know about.”

“You tell me _now_?” she said, shaking her head. Then she looked at him. “Well?”

“Shukuro Tsukishima,” he said. “He...well, it's complicated.”

“I have time,” she said. “This is important.”

“He has the ability to insert himself into someone's memories. Their past memories,” he said. “He did that when I was training to get my powers back. He got my friends, Yuzu, Xcution...Urahara, Karin and my dad didn't get involved, because they were holed up here the night he attacked all of them, but...”

“What happened?” she asked.

“I almost killed him,” he said quietly. “As it stands right now, he's paralyzed from the neck down. I didn't do that,” he added quickly, “but I always worry he'll find some way to get healed and do it all over again. He had Orihime under his spell and she was ready and willing to heal him. But she fought it, after a few minutes. That's why he's paralyzed and not dead. When she realized what he had done to her she stopped healing him.”

Rukia's eyes widened and her lips formed a small o. “She cares about everyone, even those who hurt her. She healed the people who were torturing her in Hueco Mundo, and yet she stopped healing him?”

“A lot has changed since the last time you saw her. She's different. I think...I hate to put it this way, but Ishida said she told him she felt violated. Kind of like she was raped. I don't think it got that bad in Hueco Mundo, at least in her eyes. She was a mess for a little while afterwards. If it hadn't been for Ishida and his love and support I don't think she'd have gotten through it. They didn't leave her apartment for two weeks, and she wouldn't take any visitors.”

“Oh,” she said, her eyes darting to Orihime, who was laughing with Matsumoto and resting her head on Ishida's shoulder as he had his arm around hers. She couldn't imagine Orihime like that, broken in that sense. “But she's better now?”

“Mostly, yeah,” he said with a nod. “This happened about two months ago. But Ishida's more protective than ever. He wasn't affected, either. I don't know why, probably because Tsukishima didn't think he was important when he was first attacked, and he never made a second attempt. He saved me in the end. The very first thing he did was go to Orihime, but she was still trying to save Tsukishima.” he paused. “Have you ever heard some of the Western fairy tales, where the princess was saved by a kiss from the prince?”

Rukia nodded. “Something like that happened?”

“Yeah. He pulled her away and kissed her, and told her to stop. And she did. She stopped healing him when she realized what he had done to her, and she broke down into tears.”

“Did everyone else have to be saved the same way?”

Ichigo shook his head. “Ginjou, one of the other members of Xcution, broke his sword. We didn't think it would work, but everyone seemed to snap out of it. But...we still don't know if what he did to him was permanent. No one talks about it, or at least not to me.” He paused. “Well, sometimes Tatsuki does, but she never refers to him as my cousin, which was what everyone thought he was, so we're hoping it's done.”

“If he tries to cause any more trouble, I will help you take care of him,” she said in a serious tone of voice. “And if it is necessary, I will kill him.”

Ichigo blinked slightly, and then nodded, relaxing slightly. “Thank you.”

“I will tell Captain Hisagi, but let's keep it from the others for the moment,” she said.

“That's fine,” he replied.

“Do you still have the powers they gave you?” she asked as they started walking again.

“Yeah, I still have my Fullbring powers. So now I have that, shinigami and Hollow powers.”

“So you can see why you're considered dangerous to some,” she said.

“Yeah, I can,” he said with a nod. “Thank you for telling me the truth when you got here.”

“I could never lie to you,” she said, a small smile on her face for just a moment before she got serious again. “But...if you get out of control, or you become a threat, I will fight you. Understood?”

“Understood,” he said. “I don't think it will come to that, though.”

“I pray it does not,” she said. “Well, shall we catch up with them?”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. She gave him one in response. “Last one there does dishes!” And with that, he took off running, with her close behind.


End file.
